


You Know Darn Well

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Series: Travels with Spike and Dru [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike loved to dance with his black blossom. Prompt: Can</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Darn Well

Spike loved to dance with his black blossom. Her movements were like a sinuous vine, beautiful, deceptively delicate, hiding an inexorable power. He liked the clinging that occasionally accompanied the dance, as well. He knew he’d never control her, wouldn’t if he could, but it was nice to be in the lead, if only for the sake of variety.

Now, in Paris while _en route_ to Romania, they had discovered a new dance, one that didn’t require a lead, or even a partner. Spike found it quite exciting, usually. But when Dru attempted the _cancan_ , it came out all wrong.  



End file.
